


Maidenhead

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Lady Serenity is tired of Helios treating her like a little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maidenhead

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Show Me Your Teeth" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Serenity let out a disappointed sigh when Helios pulled away from her, just when things were heating up between them. "Why do you always do that?" she asked, remaining on her back as he sat upright.

"What?"

"Stop when we start getting to the good part."

"I-I don't quite understand what you mean," Helios said. The blush that colored his cheeks indicated otherwise.

"I'm not a child anymore." To prove it to him, she reached for his hand and placed it over her breast. "See?"

The priest quickly removed it, his eyes widening in shock at her behavior. "M-Maiden!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Serenity rose to her feet and began unbuttoning the front of her dress. If they were ever going to consummate their relationship, she would have to take the initiative. Helios seemed unwilling to think of her as anything other than his pure and virginal maiden, and she was getting tired of it.

His blush deepening, Helios glanced away as Serenity continued stripping out of her clothes. "What are you doing?"

She waded into the Crystal Lake until she was a little more than waist-deep and turned back toward the shore, using her arms to cover her bare breasts. "Join me."

After some hesitation, he began taking off his own clothes. Unlike Helios, Serenity openly watched as he stripped, stifling a giggle when he turned around.

"What?" he asked, covering himself as best he could with his hands.

"No, it's - Come here."

She doubted he would appreciate being told he was "hung like a horse".

A few moments later, Helios joined her in the water, and Serenity wrapped her arms around his neck. "I don't want to be your maiden anymore, Helios," she whispered after giving him a passionate kiss.

"Make me your lover."


End file.
